


The Cat That Saved The Jedi

by linwendlandt11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cat, Character Death, Crack, Feline Disaster, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Like owner like cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linwendlandt11/pseuds/linwendlandt11
Summary: This is the story of how Anakin inadvertently saved the galaxy by adopting a stray cat.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The Cat That Saved The Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on some other WIPs for a while now and both are more drama and plot-focused, so I wanted to take a break and write a fun cracky fic, but this time featuring our Disaster Duo, Anakin and Obi-Wan! I've recently gotten into the Prequels and I am enjoying the rabbit hole. So hope this brings a smile to someone's face, and please enjoy! As always, please leave kudos or comments if you feel so inclined!

When Anakin had found the cat and brought it back to the Jedi Temple, he thought it was a good idea. The poor little creature needed rescuing and it wasn’t like he could trust any of Coruscant’s animal shelters. He needed to do some serious research first before making sure he was giving the cat to a good one and not one that practiced euthanizing.

He had found the cat shaking, huddled in a ball in a dark alley as he was chasing some smugglers and he would have passed it by completely if he hadn’t heard the completely pathetic meow and a very small tremble through the Force. The little thing was so small and pathetic looking, his heart just melted. It was basically just a wet bedraggled white and orange ball of fluff. He may be the Hero With No Fear, but he was still a big softy at heart and was basically an octopus with the amount of attachments he accrued and refused to let go of. Seeing the lost stray pulled on his heartstrings and he barely thought about it before scooping it up and tucking it into his cloak.

He had unfortunately lost the trail of the smugglers, but chalked it up as an affordable loss. Winding his way back to the Temple, he stroked the head of the small creature, even leaning down and giving it a kiss or two on its small forehead. It seemed to calm the kitten down so he kept at it.

Hiding the cat back down deep in his robes, he quickly walked through the Temple to his quarters, nodding here and there to passing Jedi. Thankfully, the creature was so terrified that it simply latched its claws deep into Anakin’s chest and hung there quietly.

He made it back to his shared quarters with Obi-Wan without incident, which was honestly a miracle for him, and he was just congratulating himself on his victory when the door to his quarters hissed open and he ran bodily into his master.

“Master!” he shouted as he stumbled backwards.

The auburn-haired Jedi cocked his head and stared at his former Padawan. “Something the matter, Anakin?”

“Uh, no, nope. Everything is peachy here.”

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes at him. He knew his Padawan too well to not know that Anakin was clearly hiding something. Anakin just stared back and scratched the back of his head, trying to ooze nonchalance. He froze as he felt the small cat’s claws starting to slip from their tight grip on his chest.

The kitten started thrashing and clawing, trying to regain purchase. Obi-Wan’s eyes were immediately drawn down to Anakin’s chest as the small but very clear bump beneath Anakin’s robes twitched and moved around.

“What is that?” Obi-Wan said, pointing at the wiggling and mewling bump with a frown.

The cat chose at that exact moment to climb out of the top of Anakin’s robes and fall tumbling, hissing and spitting into Anakin’s waiting hands. He clutched it tightly as it squirmed and yowled in his hands.

“Hush, little guy! Chill out!” He finally managed to calm the cat down and lightly stroked its head as its growls slowly turned into purrs. The cat arched into Anakin’s hand and Anakin scratched the top of its head lightly behind winding down behind its ears.

He continued to pet the cat as he looked up at Obi-Wan dead in the eyes and said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I can clearly see you are holding a cat, Anakin.”

“Oh, oh this cat? Pssh, this is nothing. Just, my uh, well, I guess, my new pet.” Anakin stammered until he finally petered off with that lovely explanation.

_Good job, Anakin, really. You are a master at lying._ Anakin thought to himself.

“Jedi don’t have pets, it’s against the Code,” Obi-Wan said deadpan.

“You just made that up!”

“Anakin, you cannot keep that thing! How are you going to fed it, keep up with it, play with it? Animals are a lot of work.”

“I’ll figure it out, Master! Gosh. Just have a little faith in me, ok?” With that, Anakin swept past Obi-Wan into their quarters and made his way, his nose a little snootily in the air, into his room. After Ahsoka left, he had picked up his stuff and moved back into Obi-Wan’s quarters without even asking. Obi-Wan had sighed long-sufferingly, but allowed it. Anakin could never stand to be alone. It also helped they weren’t even on Coruscant half the time, and the other half, Anakin spent with Padme. Not that Obi-Wan knew that. At the end of the day, he moved back in and that was that.

Anakin had no idea what had come over him when he had declared he was keeping the cat, but as he entered his room and placed the creature on the bed, he wondered what the hell he was going to do now.

The cat sat back on its haunches and they stared each other down. Anakin was the first to break.

“I guess you’re probably hungry. I’ll go see if I can rustle something up.” He started to barge out of the room, before turning back and pointing a threatening finger at the feline. “Don’t you dare leave this room.”

He ran out, almost colliding once again with Obi-Wan. “Master!”

“Anakin, really. This is ridiculous.”

“Don’t worry, Master. You’ll see! I can take care of it, no problem. I’m going to go find some food for it. Make sure it doesn’t leave my room!”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan tried calling out after him, but it was to no avail. Anakin had already madly dashed from their quarters. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. That boy was going to be the death of him some day with his crazy ideas and perchance for strays.

He turned back just in time to see Anakin’s door slide open and a small cat slink out into the main room, making a beeline for the couch and one of Anakin’s discarded robes draped over the top. The creature started batting at one of the hanging straps and Obi-Wan sighed again. This was going to be a disaster.

~~~

Anakin was feeling pretty proud of himself by the time he returned to his quarters. He had managed to rustle up a nicelyportioned meal of tuna and a small glass of milk. He was sure the cat would love it.

Balancing the plate on his arm, he reached out his now free hand and punched the door release. “Cat! I brought food!” He yelled as he entered only to come to a screeching halt as he entered to find a scene of chaos.

He almost dropped the plate of tuna as his eyes grew wide and he took in what appeared to be a colossal fight or hurricane or something that had destroyed the room. His heart suddenly seized with fear.

“Cat! Are you alright?” He cried out, hurrying to his room.

He ran inside to see it was completely empty. Setting down the plate of tuna and glass of milk quickly on his dresser, he rushed back out and into the main room.

  
“Oh my Force, Obi-Wan!” He smacked his head as he remembered he had left his Master with the cat. He feared the worst as he ran into Obi-Wan’s room.

He stopped dead at the sight at the most bizarre but strangely most endearing image he had ever seen. His master lay asleep in bed (an unusual sight for Obi-Wan to even be within 6 feet of a bed) and the cat lay curled up into Obi-Wan’s side.

After gawking for several moments, Anakin finally snapped his mouth shut and chuckled quietly under his breath. Apparently, it was a little too loud for at that moment the cat started to wake up, stretching its front paws languidly and yawning loudly.

Anakin froze, not wanting to disturb them further when Obi-Wan’s head blearily rose from his pillow and turned towards Anakin, taking several moments to process Anakin’s figure standing in front of him.

Anakin stifled another laugh at the sight of his Master and the cat making the same grumpy sleepy face at him. “Sorry to disturb you Master. I came back and I found the main room a mess. I thought something bad had happened.”

Obi-Wan groaned and flopped back onto the pillow. “Ask your cat what happened. I swear that creature is the spawn of some hellish demon.”

The cat took the opportunity to nestle closer into Obi-Wan’s side and start kneading his chest. Obi-Wan looked down resignedly before giving up on saying anything further and throwing a hand over his eyes.

“Not one word, Anakin.”

Anakin threw up his hands in defense, trying and failing to hide a smile. “Wasn’t going to, Master. Just glad the two of you are alright. Whenever the cat is ready to emerge, I have some food ready for it. In the meantime, why don’t you just take some more time and rest? It’s not like you can move anytime soon, anyway.”

Obi-Wan lifted his arm and looked down at the sleeping ball of fluff. He sighed again. “No, it does not.”

Trying to stifle his mirth, Anakin slowly backed out of the room and into the main quarters, letting the door slide shut in front of him. He barely made it to his room before his laughter escaped him and he burst out guffawing. Oh, how he wish he had his holocamera with him! That was priceless!

It sadly took almost ten minutes to get himself under control before letting out the last few chuckles. Standing, he picked up the tuna and milk and took it back out to the cooling unit. After placing the food safely within, he turned back to the mess of the room in front of him and placed his hands on his hips—time to start cleaning this catforsaken mess.

~~~

It was several hours later and he had just finished straightening the last couch cushion when Obi-Wan’s door swished open and the cat languidly strode out. In the doorway, it stopped and dropped into a stretch, arching its back and extending out its claws. The cat then kneaded the carpet for a few moments before finally deeming it well enough to grace the main room with its presence.

Spotting Anakin, it went up to him and starting rubbing on and threading around his feet. Kneeling down, he petted the cat, feeling its soft fur as it arched into his welcome hand. It meowed pitifully at him, and he stared down at the cat.

“You must be hungry after your nap, huh?” He said.

The cat meowed back at him.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Anakin stood up and crossed over to the cooling unit, the cat following him quickly and meowing even more loudly and rubbing up even more fervently against him.

‘Watch out cat, you’re gonna make me trip,” Anakin grumbled at the cat as he retrieved the tuna and the glass of milk. Clomping forward so as to avoid tripping on the cat, he cut the tuna up into smaller pieces. As he was reaching up to grab a bowl for the milk, the cat jumped up on the counter next to him and immediately started diving into the plate of tuna.

“Guess you were hungry. Here, don’t eat so fast, you’re gonna make yourself sick. Have some milk.” He tried turning the cat from the tuna towards the milk, and the cat took a few experimental licks before turning back to the tuna. Anakin sighed in defeat and let the cat be.

Stepping back, he assessed the little cat. “Guess you finally wore out Obi-Wan, didn’t you? An impressive feat, I must say, most impressive. He won’t listen to anyone and rest, not even Kix.” Anakin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “You might be worth keeping just for that alone.”

The cat looked up briefly and meowed at him before diving back into the food.

“Well, if you’re gonna be staying with us, you’ll need a name.” He worried his lip between his teeth before snapping his fingers and smiling. “Ah! What about Kitster? And I could call you Kit for short? What do you think about that?”

Having finally finished devouring the tuna, the cat was sitting back on its haunches licking itself clean. Lowering its paw, it looked at Anakin and blinked once slowly before going back to its important task.

“Gonna take that as a yes. Alright, Kit it is! Welcome to the Jedi Order.”

He watched with growing fondness as Kit jumped off the counter and started rubbing against his ankles again. “You’re a lively one, aren’t you?”

Kit meowed in reply and Anakin reached down, picking him up and cradling Kit in his arms. The cat yawned and blinked slowly as the tuna and milk finally hit him. “You look tired little one. How about I put you back with Obi-Wan and let you sleep a little longer?”

Kit didn’t reply as he was already nodding off. Tiptoeing back into Obi-Wan’s room, he gently deposited Kit back on top of Obi-Wan’s chest. The cat stretched and slithered up Obi-Wan’s body to nestle next to his face. Obi-Wan would most likely wake up with nostrils full of cat hair with Kit’s position. Anakin chuckled lightly and backed out of the room to let the two of them sleep some more.

He had a new mission to complete. The smugglers could wait. He had to go buy everything he possibly could that would entertain a cat. He stopped in his tracks. And he would need a book or something on how to actually take care of a cat and what they required. This could be a lot more work than he thought.

When Anakin returned from his shopping trip 3 hours later, he was worn out in every way possible. Collapsing on the couch, he groaned and leaned back as his many bags of purchases surrounded him. He had been a little overzealous, but based on what the nice pet shop lady told him, that was normal for first time pet owners. Kit would never know hunger or cold again, he would make sure of that.

~~~

Anakin was supposed to report to the Chancellor for one of their meetings and he was debating over what to do with Kit. After the so-called incident with Kit on his first day in the Temple, something Obi-Wan still refused to talk about, he struggled with leaving the cat on its own. The cat seemed to have more attraction to trouble than he did, and that was saying something. Already it had escaped out into the Temple main multiple times and wrecked havoc beyond reckoning. Jocasta Nu was still putting away all the knocked over holodiscs in the library. So, of course, he decided the best course of action would be to simply take the cat with him.

Making sure to stuff Kit full of tuna and milk before leaving, Anakin deposited the sleeping kitten in his robe pocket and straightened himself, making sure he looked alright. He wanted to stop by Padme’s apartments after seeing the Chancellor and he wanted to look nice when presenting her with Kit for the first time.

Wading through the now strong assortment of toys and various cat-related items he had scattered around the apartment, Anakin finally made it safely to the door.

“Good luck Anakin,” Obi-Wan intoned from his semi-relaxed position on the couch. Anakin turned to frown back at Obi-Wan, who was covered in cat fur (Anakin had no idea how the stuff seemed to be EVERYWHERE, he already cleaned the apartment like three times today alone), and wearing a long-suffering expression on his face.

“Kit will be fine. There won’t be any complications!”

“You have no idea what that cat is capable of,” Obi-Wan muttered darkly. “Be wary of its intentions.”

“Honestly Obi-Wan, you can’t talk about Kit like that! You’re just going to have to get over whatever happened between the two of you.”

Obi-Wan humphed. “Maybe when the cat has apologized for putting a few extra gray hairs on my head, then I will. Or maybe it will just find itself put on a freighter set directly to the Outer Rim, no stops required.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “Nonsense Master. I’ve given you more gray hairs than Kit ever could. And besides,” he stopped and narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan, clutching Kit close. “I’ve only had Kit for a day and a half, and if anything happened to him, I would immediately fall to the Dark Side and kill everyone and then myself.”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to roll his eyes. “As if. Enjoy your meeting with the Chancellor, Anakin. I hope it goes _smoothly.”_

Anakin huffed and turned, stalking out of their quarters. He was feeling strangely protective of Kit and his Master’s attitude towards him wasn’t helping. He frowned as he felt a small trill of warning from the Force. He probed it trying to ascertain what it was warning him about, but he couldn’t get anything beyond a vague disquiet about bringing Kit with him to meet the Chancellor.

Shrugging, he shoved it aside. It would be fine! It would have to be.

He made record time to the Chancellor’s office and smoothed his hair back as he stood in front of the door. He checked on Kit one last time and was relieved to see the kitten was still out cold. Thank the Force.

Entering, he made his way to the center of the room and bowed in greeting to Palpatine, who looked up at his approach.

“Ah, Anakin! Good to see you, my boy. How were your ventures down in the lower levels of Coruscant? Did you find your smugglers?”

  
Anakin straightened as Palpatine stood and walked around his desk to greet Anakin. “Well,” he rubbed his neck. “It didn’t go quite as expected, but I’ll try again another time.”

“Well, that’s a shame. Perhaps next time.”

As he was walking towards Anakin, Palpatine stopped in his tracks and let out the biggest sneeze Anakin had ever heard emit from a being, almost knocking the Chancellor flat on his back.

“Chancellor?” Anakin asked hesitantly.

Palpatine shook his head in confusion, and placed a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Sorry, my boy. Not sure what just came over me.” A strange expression flickered across the politician’s face as he drew back from Anakin.

Anakin watched as Palpatine’s eyes grew impossibly large and another large sneeze wracked his body. Another one followed immediately after, and Anakin was almost ninety percent sure he had seen one of the vases behind the Chancellor rise up off its pedestal and fall back down.

Palpatine took another step back from Anakin and rubbed his sleeve over his now-runny nose. “How strange,” he muttered. “Anakin, you wouldn’t have happened to see a small animal nearby, perhaps?”

“Can’t say that I have, Chancellor,” Anakin replied with a straight face. His hand briefly rose to cover Kit, who was starting to wake up with all the sneezing and commotion coming from Palpatine. He sent reassuring waves towards the small feline, hoping to calm it back down into dreamland.

It was to no avail, however. Not that Anakin should have expected anything less at this point.

Kit started wiggling and meowing, trying to free himself from the confines of Anakin’s pocket. Palpatine’s eyes were inevitably drawn down to the moving cloth and sounds emitting from Anakin’s robes.

“What is that.” Palpatine said flatly, pointing at the lump.

“Uh, nothing?” Anakin tried.

“I can clearly see and hear something hidden under your robes. What is it?”

He was finally forced to admit defeat as Kit succeeded in struggling out of his pocket and launching himself up and out. He landed on all fours, fur ablaze, hissing and spitting as he surveyed the new terrain. Anakin met Palpatine’s now swelling eyes briefly before laughing awkwardly.

“Chancellor, meet Kit. Kit, meet the Chancellor.”

The still hissing kitten and the hidden Dark Lord locked eyes in battle. Apparently, not liking what he was seeing, Kit suddenly launched himself off the floor onto Palpatine’s front, claws catching and embedding themselves deeply into the rich brocade of his robes. Knocked back, Palpatine was somehow able to regain his footing, only to lose it again as the biggest sneeze yet assaulted him.

This time Anakin was sure he saw several vases fly upward and land none too gently back down. He wanted to investigate the strange phenomena and dark surge in the Force when his attention was brought back to the battle currently being waged in front of him. He was just about to intervene when Palpatine grabbed Kit in a tight grip and flung him bodily across the room.

“Chancellor, no!” Anakin reached out and managed to catch the yowling Kit with the Force right before he hit the wall and lowered the cat gently to the ground. Undeterred by its near-death experience, the cat flew back across the room and attacked Palpatine once more.

Anakin watched in growing horror as Palpatine’s eyes blazed yellow and he held out a clawed hand, lifting the attacking Kit easily with the Force. He held the struggling and spitting feline before his eyes. Anakin had never seen such evil rage on another’s person face before.

“I will kill you, you worthless piece of filth,” Palpatine hissed at the kitten.

His words finally shocked Anakin out of his trance of seeing his old friend’s eyes blazing yellow. “Like hell you will! That’s my cat! Let him down!”

He ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at the Chancellor, who glanced away from his death match stare down with Kit over to Anakin. “Anakin, my boy, you must see reason. This feline is deceiving you. You must trust me.”

Anakin frowned and sputtered. “Deceiving me? It’s a cat! And what about you! You are clearly a Sith Lord! Have you been one this whole time?”

Palpatine frowned and took a step towards Anakin. “This wasn’t the way I wanted you to find out, but I guess things can’t be helped. Now, do as I tell you and strike down this cat and you will become more powerful than any Jedi could ever dream!”

“I already am the most powerful Jedi! I’m the Chosen One, remember?”

“Oh…right. Then strike down this feline and come into your true powers of darkness. The Jedi are lying to you! Let your emotions surge forth and take what is rightfully yours. Stand by my side as Darth Vader and help me create our new Empire!”

“Empire? Darth Vader?” Anakin relaxed from his stance and looked at Palpatine with confusion. “What the kriff are you talking about? We’re a Republic, a democracy. And you’re the leader of it…”

Palpatine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are so incredibly dense, my future Apprentice. How have you not realized it yet? I am Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord you have been hunting!” Palpatine was interrupted from his passionate speech as a loud sneeze wrecked him again. He cursed loudly and coughed. “Hmmph. Anyway, it’s because of me this war even exists in the first place and it’s because of you and me that the Republic will finally fall and my Galactic Empire will emerge victorious from the ashes!”

Anakin just stared at Palpatine as the Sith Lord cackled and rubbed his hands together as Kit still circled in the air in front of him. Clearly, the Chancellor had lost all his marbles.

But more importantly, Palpatine had threatened his cat and that would not stand. He tightened his grip on his lightsaber and held it out towards Palpatine. “Put down my cat, _now._ ”

“Anakin…”

“I said now!”

“Never, he’s as good as dead. And with his death, you will rise victorious to be the Sith Lord you were destined to be!”

“Like hell I will!” Grabbing Kit with the Force, he yanked him from Palpatine’s surprised grasp, and without further adieu, pivoted and raced out of the office as fast as he could.

Clutching the trembling Kit to his front and still holding his lightsaber, he ran down the large Senate corridor, shoving people aside. Huffing and puffing, he managed to wrangle out his comlink and dialed Obi-Wan’s number.

“Come on, come on. Pick up!” He muttered under his breath.

“GET BACK HERE SKYWALKER AND FINISH WHAT YOU BEGAN!” He heard Palpatine roar out behind him as a large crash and screams echoed his words. Chancing a glance backwards, he was boggled at the sight of half the wall of Palpatine’s office now missing and the Chancellor crawling his way over the rubble remains.

“What the kriff,” he whispered under his breath as he picked up speed.

“Anakin, whatever the presumed matter is, surely it can wait until you have returned and I can have the ability to make a cup of calming tea first?” Obi-Wan’s voice finally rang out from his comlink.

“Obi-Wan! Thank the Force! The Chancellor has gone crazy! He’s trying to kill my cat and is chasing me through the Senate building.”

There was a strong silence on the other end.

“Oh! And he’s the Sith Lord we’ve been searching for this whole time. Who could have guessed it was him?”

“Anakin, Anakin, slow down. You’re not making sense. The Chancellor is the Sith Lord and he’s trying to kill your cat?”

“Yes! Now hurry up and get the Council’s butts moving. I need backup before he catches me and tries again to turn me to the Dark Side!”

“Turn you to the Dark Side?”

“Yes, aren’t you paying attention?”

“Of course I am! You’re just spewing a lot of words that don’t make sense together!”

“Well, make them make sense!” He shouted and ducked as a warning flared in the Force and a piece of masonry flew over his head, just narrowly missing him. He cursed in Huttese as Kit screamed and started clawing his front.

“You’re not helping Kit!”

“Anakin! You must feel the power of the Dark Side, let it flow through you. Only then can you understand true power!” Palpatine shouted behind him.

“Was that the Chancellor?” Obi-Wan said incredulously through the tinny sound of the comlink.

“Yes! Now get your butt in gear and come help me!”

“Alright! Alright! I’m on my way and I’ll call for backup. In the meantime, try not to turn to the Dark Side, will you?”

“The only way I’m turning is if he kills Kit and I fly into a Force-induced rage and destroy him.”

“Well try not to let that happen then,” Obi-Wan replied dryly before hanging up.

Anakin cursed again as he was suddenly flung forward by aid of a strong Force push from Palpatine. Clutching Kit tightly to his chest, even though he was sure underneath his robes his chest looked like shredded cheese right now from all the clawing, he rolled with the Force push and managed to land on his side.

Heaving himself upwards as Palpatine got closer, he dodged another flying piece of rubble and started running again.

“You need to calm down Kit, for the love of Force,” he muttered at the frightened feline, who finally blessedly stopped fighting him and now clung very tightly to the front of his robes. He received only a strangled yowl in reply. “You’re the one who started this mess.”

A few moments later, Anakin smiled as he looked up and saw the light emerging from the Senate entrance. He stumbled into the cavernous space filled with columns and looked wildly side-to-side trying to figure out his next move.

“ANAKIN!” Palpatine yelled out angrily behind him. The older man had almost caught up with him. Throwing himself to the side just in time, he just barely missed being caught by Force lightning.

“Holy kriff, he really is the Sith Lord!” Anakin said under his breath. He couldn’t believe it. But the lightning and the yellow eyes as well as the declarations of grandeur were hard to ignore evidence to the contrary.

The column he was sheltering behind started to crack and splinter from the Force lightning assaulting it. He threw himself away just in the nick of time to avoid it exploding. Weaving his way through the columns using them as protection, he made his way to the landing pad.

“Halt!” A commanding voice rang out into the large space. Anakin looked up and skidded to a halt as he saw several members of the Jedi Council standing in the entranceway. Mace Windu stepped forward, his lightsaber ignited as he stared down Sidious.

“So it’s true,” Kit Fisto whispered as he stepped forward alongside Mace. Yoda was quick to hobble after him and Obi-Wan not far behind. Anakin scrambled around and placed himself behind them (no, he was not using them as a shield, he argued to himself). He started stroking Kit as the poor cat visibly shook and mewled miserably.

Obi-Wan spared Anakin a quick judging glance and a raised eyebrow at the cat sheltering in his arms before turning back to the matter at hand.

Mace was the first to recover from the shock of the Sith Lord’s reveal. Holding out his lightsaber, he said, “In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor.”

Palpatine snarled as he stood before them. “Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?”

“The Senate will decide your fate.”

“I _am_ the Senate,” Palpatine growled.

“Not yet,” Windu replied stoutly.

Palpatine smiled wickedly and flexed his hand, allowing a lightsaber to fall from his sleeve. “It’s treason then.”

With a yell, Palpatine launched himself forward in a vicious attack, engaging Windu. They exchanged a fast series of blows as Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto ran forward to help. Yoda remained by Anakin’s side. Anakin burned to join the fight and turned to the Grandmaster.

“Here, hold Kit for me.” He thrust the small cat into the protesting Grandmaster’s arms and lunged forward, igniting his lightsaber as he entered the fray.

Even with it being four against one, Palpatine was somehow able to hold his own. It was a flurry of blades flashing and clashing together, a kaleidoscope of color as each side strained to get the upper hand.

With a Force kick, Palpatine sent Kit Fisto hurtling back and slamming into a column with a loud crunch. Anakin winced at the sound, but gritted his teeth and went in even more ferociously. How dare Palpatine sit there and lie to him for all those years! He thought the Chancellor was his friend, his confident, his mentor! All of that, wasted. Ugh, it was annoying.

Obi-Wan managed to land a blow on Palpatine’s arm and the older man grunted in pain. He looked disbelieving down at the wound and back up at Obi-Wan, shocked that anyone could land a blow on him. With a snarl, he threw out a hand and sent Force lightning hurtling at Obi-Wan. Anakin tried shouting a warning, but it was too late. Obi-Wan was hit full in the chest and thrown backwards onto the ground. He convulsed as the lightning worked over his body.

Palpatine was blessedly cut off his lightning attack by the combined assault of Windu and Anakin. Though he loathed the man, he had to admit the older Jedi knew his stuff. He was a strong fighter. He forced the former Chancellor backwards towards the landing pad as Anakin saw Yoda hobble forward to check on Fisto and Obi-Wan. He trusted the Grandmaster to take care of them. Besides, he needed all his faculties just to stay in this fight. Palpatine was a master of the blade indeed. His age did nothing to deter his abilities.

With another Force push, Palpatine shoved Anakin backwards. But he paid for the move as Windu used the opportunity to swing down with his lightsaber and cut off Palpatine’s sword hand.

He howled, clutching the severed stump to his chest as a dark wind hurtled through the Senate entrance. Anakin had just managed to get back to his feet when he was almost blown backwards again by the sheer malevolence swirling around the Sith Lord.

Pushing through the storm, Windu kicked the Chancellor in the chest and sent him back closer to the edge of the landing pad. The storm abated enough that Anakin was able to charge forward without much resistance and stand in place next to Windu. They advanced cautiously towards the downed Sith Lord. Seeing a flash of orange at the edge of his vision, Anakin looked down in surprise to see Kit slinking his way forward with him, his body low to the ground and hissing loudly.

Palpatine glanced down at the cat with a dark expression crossing his face before morphing into a scrunched up look as he violently sneezed.

“Um, what was that?” Obi-Wan said as he limped forward to join them, with Kit Fisto’s arm wrapped around his shoulders for support. Yoda hobbled forward as well to stand beside him.

“He’s allergic to my cat,” Anakin said, gesturing down at Kit next to him. 

“That cat is hellspawn incarnate,” Palpatine growled in defiance before a loud cough interrupted him and Kit hissed and swiped a paw at him. Obi-Wan nodded in silent agreement with the Dark Lord.

“He’s not that bad,” Anakin muttered under his breath.

Windu looked down at the cat and back up at the Sith Lord, an unreadable expression on his face. Deciding not to acknowledge the cat, he stated, “You are under arrest, my Lord.”

Palpatine just smiled viscously at the five of them. “I’m not beaten yet.” Whipping out a comlink with his remaining hand, he pressed the transmitter button and Commander Cody winked into view before him. “Commander Cody, execute Order Sixty—“ He was interrupted from completing the order number by a loud coughing and sneezing attack, stumbling backwards from the intensity of it. “Damn that cat,” he said hoarsely as he sneezed again and clawed at his now swelling throat.

Anakin could only watch in horrid fascination as Palpatine tried letting off more Force lightning that only sent him flying backwards from the backlash of it…and right off the edge of the platform.

The present members of the Council stared at each other in shock before running and looking over the edge, watching the former Chancellor fade from sight as he plunged to his death. The resulting backlash from the Force that erupted as he died sent the Jedi flying backwards, landing flat on their backs. Somehow, Kit landed on top of Anakin, adding a whole new collection of scratches to his chest.

“Kit! Enough!” He yelled as he pried his cat off him and set him aside on the ground. Getting to his feet, he planted his fists on his hips and glared down at the little feline.

Kit only meowed at him before turning to the rest of the Council making their way to their feet and surrounding the cat. Glaring up at Windu, the little cat lowered his body and raised his haunches, growling at the older Jedi.

“Control your cat, Skywalker,” Windu barked at Anakin.

Anakin just rolled his eyes. It was because of Kit they were even here in the first place and it was because of Kit they had discovered the Sith Lord’s identity. They should be holding a parade and a large feast in honor of his cat.

“When did you get a cat?” Fisto asked as he clutched his ribs.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “A couple of days ago. I found it abandoned in the lower levels. And well, I decided to bring it back to the Temple.”

The four Masters stared at him in varying degrees of exasperation.

“Well it’s a good thing I did! Otherwise, we never would have figured out the Chancellor was Sidious! So really,” he snorted and crossed his arms, “you should be thanking me and Kit for, I don’t know, saving the kriffing galaxy.”

Windu pointed a finger at Anakin. “Don’t let yourself get too big of a head, Skywalker. There’s still the matter of figuring out exactly what just happened and what is going to happen to the cat. You can’t keep it.”

“Of course I can take care of a cat and keep it! Kit’s mine now. I’ll be damned before letting any of you chuckleheads take him away from me.”

“Careful Skywalker, that sounds dangerously close to an attachment.”

Anakin snorted. “Please. This is far different. I mean, sure I would kill for this cat, but it’s not like the cat is the same as my wife. I would definitively kill for her.”

There was a shocked silence. “What,” the four Masters said a beat later in unison.

“WHAT,” Windu repeated. “WHAT. You have a WIFE?”

“MARRIED?” Obi-Wan’s voice rose above the rest.

Anakin froze, mentally smacking himself in the face with a hydrospanner…repeatedly. Obi-Wan dropped his head in his hand and shook it, muttering under his breath.

“Sithspit.” Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yes?”

“Of all the—“

“Listen, it’s not that big a deal! And the Code is wrong anyway. It’s because of my attachments that I saved the day and discovered the Sith Lord. They make me a better Jedi!”

“A better Jedi?” sputtered Windu, clearly overcome by this piece of news that Skywalker was not only in carnal relations with someone, but was actually married to the person.

“Did you know?” Windu asked, whirling on Obi-Wan and shaking an accusing finger in his face.

Obi-Wan threw up his hands in defense. “No! Of course not!” He paused and stroked his chin. “Well, I had my suspicions of course, but nothing ever concrete.” Obi-Wan then turned on Anakin. “Married? You married her? Are you crazy? I thought it was just a casual thing, a lovers type situation or pining like me and Satine. But marriage? Anakin, of all the reckless and irresponsible—“

“It was not reckless and irresponsible! I love her and she loves me and we got married and that’s that.”

‘That’s that? This is ridiculous, even for you!”

“No, it’s not!”

“How long have you been married?”

“Um, since right after Genosis?”

“You’ve been married for almost THREE YEARS!?”

Windu pinched the bridge of his nose as Obi-Wan and Anakin continued to argue. Yoda had helped Kit Fisto to the ground and both were watching the proceedings with a small smile of their faces, obviously enjoying the show.

“Skywalker.” Windu interrupted the squabbling pair. “Just who in the hell did you marry?”

Anakin froze again, but shrugged. At this point, it was all over anyway. He got a dreamy look on his face. “Padme, a beautiful angel sent from the heavens.”

“Padme Amidala, that Padme? You married the Nabooian Senator?” Kit Fisto piped up from his place on the floor.

“Yeah,” Anakin replied, the dopey expression still on his face as he picked up his cat and cradled him in his arms, petting his back and smiling off into the distance.

“Unbelievable,” Windu muttered under his breath.

“Reassess our Code, we should. In light of these new revelations,” Yoda finally said, drawing all eyes to him. He continued as Windu gaped at him. “Discovered, the Sith Lord we have, and saved the galaxy, we did. Skywalker’s attachment to his cat helped reveal the Sith Lord. Allow, his marriage and pet ownership, we should.”

Anakin bowed in genuine surprise towards the little green Grandmaster. Jumping down from his arms, Kit slinked up to Yoda and purred as he rubbed his body all over the Grandmaster, leaving behind tufts of hair. Yoda simply chuckled and petted Kit.

“Would be fun to have, a Temple cat would be.”

Windu looked like he was being strangled slowly, but Anakin was too over the moon to care.

“This is fantastic! Thank you Master Yoda! You won’t regret this.” He bowed again to the Grandmaster and then turned to Windu. “Hah! Attachments do work, Master Windu. Maybe you should get yourself a wife and see what you’re missing.”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Oh Master, this will be great! Now we get to keep Kit and I get to stay married to Padme.” He stepped back and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Taking care of Kit will be great practice you know.”

“I dare to even ask for what.”

“For my kids of course! Surprise, Padme’s pregnant!”

The Council stared at Anakin once again in varying degrees of surprise and horror.

“What.”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Never underestimate a cat owner’s love for their demon spawn. Anakin is like, “this is Kit and he is 100% garbage.” And Obi-Wan (a classic dog lover) is just like…??? Then get rid of him?” And Anakin just hisses back and says, “What are you even saying Obi-Wan! Kit is garbage, but he is my garbage. I will kill for that cat.”  
> The law of sleeping cats says once the cat has chosen a sleeping place: your face, your chest, your side, on your lap, whatever place they choose, they should not and must not be moved or awoken for any reason until they have deemed so that they are ready.  
> Also, I originally named the cat, Frank. For no real reason, it’s just what came to me. There is nothing funnier to me than a cat having a normal name or something ridiculous like Mr. Chubby Potato. But I thought I would go a bit more sentimental and have Anakin name the cat after his best friend that he left behind on Tatooine. Plus, Kit is close to Cat so that’s fun.  
> I know the timeline may seem a bit screwy in this fic, but basically it's set after Ahsoka leaves the Order, but before the Chancellor is kidnapped. And Padme told Anakin sooner about the pregnancy so he already knows.  
> I am 100% taking Palpatine being allergic to cats from the hilarious series, “Vader’s Cat” by Lionchilde on fanfic.net. Please go read it. It’s amazing.


End file.
